Nowadays, interests are increasing in solar cells due to energy and environmental problems, and many researches on building integrated photovoltaics (BIPV) are underway.
In order for a solar cell module to be able to produce and supply power with stability, certain requirements concerning solar radiation, solar cell module installation area, installation convenience, shadow interference, installability related to power trunk lines and so forth have to be met.
The solar cell module demands a junction box to connect generated electricity to an external system, and is interconnected to multiple solar cell modules in series or parallel through the junction box.
A typical junction box is attached individually to a side of a solar cell module, calling for an additional space for the attachment of the junction box and components for the assembly to compromise the structural stability.
Besides, the junction box is hard to handle or work on because it sticks out, and the interconnection cables leading to the junction box are prone to damage because exposed to external environments.
Further, the protruding junction box disfigures the solar cell module while hindering the module from getting slimmer.